The present invention relates in general to an electro-chemical sensing device to determine oxygen content in a gas or a liquid utilizing an ion conductive solid electrolyte to form an oxygen concentration cell, and more particularly to an oxygen sensor of the type mentioned above for use with a closed loop air-fuel mixture supply control system of an automotive internal combustion engine.